Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Artikel zum Hören Hallo, bei der Wikipedia hatte da einer eine sehr gute Idee, nämlich die geschriebenen Artikel als Gesprochene Projekte anzubieten. (Gibt es anscheinend schon etwa 3 Jahre, aber ich habe es erst jetzt entdeckt) Einer hat den ganzen Star Wars Artikel vorgelesen, und dass richtig gut. Vielleicht haben wir ja auch hier solche Talente. Ich finde das dies echt Klasse währe. Also ist nur ein Vorschlag. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 03:05, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) : An sich ne schöne Idee, aber es ist extrem viel Zeitaufwand und ich glaube kaum dass sich da viele melden, außerdem könnten wir dann als Kopierer beschimpft werden;) 19:34, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Begrüßung neuer Mitglieder Ich finde man sollte nur ein Mitglied begrüßen, dass auch Beiträge über Artikel geschrieben hat, gerade eben habe ich wieder so etwas gesehen, 5 Beiträge und schon ne Diskuseite mit Gruß, dass ist doch unnötig, denn diese Leute machen vielleicht nur 5 Beiträge auf ihrer Benutzerseite und fertig. Gegenkritik könntet ihr jetzt liefern, indem ihr sagt, dass man so ja Tipps bekommt, aber jemand der seine Seite bearbeiten kann auch Artikel bearbeiten, und wenn er dann mal ein Fehler macht kann man ihn freundlich darauf hinweisen, denn das hier ist ja ein gemeinsames Projekt und da sollte es auch Zusammenhalt und Freundlichkeit geben! 19:32, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Die Idee war ja so, dass ein Benutzer bei seiner ersten Aktivität grad mal die ganzen Links bekommt, und sich die wichtigen Sachen durchlesen kann. So lernt er dann sofort alles, bzw erfährt, wo er nachkucken kann. Also ich finde es so gut, wie es jetzt läuft. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:03, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo stimmt, aber manchmal ist es auch so, das jemand paar Edits an seiner Seite macht und fertich, dass ist dann ein bisschen blöd;-) 07:36, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Schadet es denn irgendwem, wenn neue Benutzer sofort begrüßt werden. Dass sind grade mal etwa 3 kB, vom Seicherplatz fällt das also kaum ins Gewicht. So kann man einfach, wenn man bei den letzten Änderungen einen roten Diskussionslink sieht, einen Gruß reinsetzten und muss nicht jedes mal erst prüfen, ob der Benutzer überhaupt schon begrüßt werden darf. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:48, 25. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Na gut, aber eins noch, vielleicht sollte jemand mal die hiesigen Vorschläge achivieren... 18:07, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bildbedarf Da in letzer Zeit verstärkt Benutzer nach Bildern gefragt wurden, und diese Seite schon im Autorenportal verlinkt ist, hab ich mich mal dran gemacht diese Seite zu erstellen. Anstösse, Verbesserungen und ein paar Ideen kamen von Darth Vader, Garm Bel Iblis und Ben Kenobi (ich hab das Gefühl jemand vergessen zu haben). Die Seite soll dazu dienen, dass Benutzer Bilder anfordern können, wenn sie selbst keine hochladen können (aus welchen Gründen auch immer). Ich habe die Seite jetzt auf Artikel beschränkt, weil sonst Haufenweise Bildanträge kommen, die auf Fanart und für Benutzerseite abzielen. Auf Darth Mauls Klons Idee hin, hab ich dann auch noch die Vorlage:Status erstellt, damit das ganze auch noch "toll" aussieht... Hat aber eigentlich nichts direkt mit dem Bildbedarf zu tun, sondern könnte man sich generell für solche Portale mit Anfragen verwenden (oder für was auch immer). Lange Rede, wenig Sinn: Fragen, Anträge, Kommentare, Kritiken? Her damit. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:22, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Kritik wurde ja von meiner Seite schon gemacht, daher wollte ich jetzt nur kurz etwas zum „Status“ sagen: Das finde ich sehr gut und sollte auf viele größere Diskussionen eingebaut werden. Wäre aber besser, das noch wo anders zu diskutieren. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:50, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich finde auch, dass die Seite eine gute Idee ist. Auf Anhieb fallen mir keine Bemerkungen ein; aber ich denke, man könnte das Projekt ja probeweise starten und dann Verbesserungen vornehmen, falls es nötig ist. Gruß 17:18, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::So, ist eingeführt, benutzt es weise und zum Guten. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 16:56, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ären Wie wärs mit einem Zeichen für die gesamte SW-Zeit? Der Gedanke ist mir gekommen, als ich den Artikel Blaster gelesen habe. Rechts oben in der Ecke sicnd 5 oder 6 Zeichen. Das könnte man ersetzen. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 14:11, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nunja, auch hier verwenden wir offizielle Äreneinteilung. Zudem denke ich nicht, dass in der "Urzeit" der Sw-Galxie schon Blaster existierten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:14, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Sie sind ziemlich alt - die Rakata kannten sie ja z.B. schon - aber sie hat es bestimmt nicht ''immer gegeben. Ein Zeichen für Präsenz zu allen Zeiten wäre da wohl wirklich unpassend. Gruß, Kyle 14:37, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::halt ich für keine gute idee. Lieber beim alten prinzip bleiben.--Yoda41 Admin 08:40, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder und deren Gebrauch Sehr geehrte User und Userinen, während meines täglichen Browsens in der Jedipedia ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir in Sachen Bilder einiges ändern müssen. Mir sind dabei insbesondere die auf Benutzerseiten verwendeten Bilder ins Auge gestochen. So gab es Benutzerseiten, wie z.B. die von Har-Har Links, Juno oder Modgamers, die nur so von solchen unnötigen, zur Selbstdarstellung dienenden Bildern überflutet waren. Ich persönlich finde es völlig in Ordnung, zwei drei Bilder auf seiner Benutzerseite und seinen Unterseiten zu haben, jedoch sind solche Zoos völlig übertrieben und unnötig. Des Weiteren sagt [JP:WJNI ganz eindeutig, dass die Jedipedia kein Ort zur Selbstdarstellung ist. Doch was ich persönlich noch schockierender fand als die unnötigen Verwendungen dieser verschwenderisch hochgeladenen Bilder ist die vollkommene Ignoranz gegenüber jeglichen existierenden Urheberrechten. Viel zu viele Benutzerseiten haben - und illegale -Bilder. Wie Jedipedia:Lizenzen ganz eindeutig sagt: "Themenfremde Bilder für eure Benutzerseiten haben keine enzyklopädische Relevanz und dürfen somit überhaupt nicht hochgeladen werden." und "Bitte beachten, dass durch das Urheberrecht (Copyright) geschützte FanArtworks nicht für Benutzerseiten verwendet werden dürfen! Den Benutzern der Jedipedia ist es deshalb nicht gestattet, FanArtworks fremder Autoren ohne relevanten enzyklopädischen Nutzen hochzuladen." Ich gebe zu, dass einige Leute dazu eine Erlaubnis haben, jedoch kann man dies sicher nicht für jedermann behaupten. Deshalb wäre ich dafür, diese mit , den Autor mit einer noch anzufertigeden Vorlage zu informieren und wenn nach 7 Tagen keine Antwort kommt bzw. der Autor sagt, es wäre illegal, dieses zu löschen. Zudem möchte ich auch den ersten genannten Punkt gerne bekämpfen. Momentan ist es erlaubt, für jedermann 10 FanArts hochzuladen. Diese Regel bedarf dringend einer Verschärferung. Ich persönlich wäre absolut dafür, zu sagen, dass jeder Benutzer, Normal-Sterblicher wie Admin, exakt drei Bilder unabhängig von Inhalt oder Lizenz für den Gebrauch auf seiner Benutzerseite oder seinen Unterseiten hochladen darf. Auch hierzu würde es selbstverständlich eine Vorlage geben, mit der sich die Leute leicht informieren lassen. Als letzte Sache möchte ich, wenn wir sowieso schon dabei sind, die Bilder von den Benutzerseiten aufzuräumen, auch die -Bilder, die nur auf Benutzerseiten benutzt werden, löschen. All diese Bilder werden nur unter dem Bildzitat benutzt. LucasArts hat uns keine Erlaubnis gegeben, diese auch auf Benutzerseiten zu benutzen. Ich finde das zwar enorm schade, da einige dieser Bilder doch einiges an Schönheit besitzen, doch halte ich das deutsche Gesetz für absolut wichtiger. Sollten hier bessere Ideen bestehen, wie wir damit vorgehen, bitte zögert nicht diese zu äußern. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit, Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:47, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Zahl drei zu nennen ohne den Zusammenhang zu pfrüfen ist in meinen Augen ziemlicher Schwachsinn. Abgesehen davon sind Bilder ansich nicht gleich Selbstdarstellung. Bilder von meinem geilen Knackarsch, die ich nun schön in Pose dort abbilden würde, dass ist Selbstdarstellung. Bevor du dich hier zum großen Zensor aufschwingst solltest du dir nochmal Gedanken machen, was du hier genau forderst, weil dann müssen auch alle Babel, Listen von Besitztümern, und Artikeln verschwinden, weil diese nicht nur die Benutzerseite "verschönern" sondern vielleicht von anderen ja auch als angeberisch aufgefasst werden könnten und somit auch eine Form von Selbstdarstellung darstellen. Abgesehen, dass ich dass Einverständis von einigen der Macher der Bilder habe, bzw. selbst rechtsinhaber der Bilder bin (wo du mir einfach mal nicht vorschreiben kannst, was ich mit denen anstellen darf), finde ich es doch ein starkes Stück mit anderen Nutzern, welche wohl ebenfalls nicht in böser Absicht ihre Seite gestallteten, zu nennen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:56, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wie eben schon im IRC angedeutet, bin ich ebenfalls gegen konkret diesen Vorschlag. Nun hat Moddi sich schon dazu geäußert und ich würde das erst einmal exakt so unterschreiben. Dazu kann ich noch sagen, dass ich das Beispiel mit der WJNI etwas falsch angebracht finde, da ich das immer noch in Verhältnis der geleisteten Arbeit in der Community sehe und nicht als Tatsache als solches. Ebenfalls bin ich, wie Moddi auch, Urheber des jeweiligen Bildes oder trage das Benutzungsrecht des Erstellers. Auch wenn ich mich ja im IRC selbst genannt habe, als unter ein solcher Nutzer zu fallen, finde ich das man vor allem bei Stammnutzern anders herangehen sollte, aus dem oben genannten Grund (WJNI und Selbstdarstellung). Denn geht es mir wenig drum selbstdarstellerisch zu sein, sondern viel mehr einen mit Bildern unterlegten Kurzeindruck von mir erhalten zu können und die Seite einigermaßen schön zu gestalten. ::Zu dem Einbinden von Star-Wars-Bildern würde ich mich wohl oder übel anschließen (müssen), denn scheint es Gesetz zu sein und denke, dass es überflüssig wäre, dieses dann zu verletzen. Generell wäre mein Kompromissvorschlag es auf 5 Bilder hochzusetzen, wenn ich auch für bestimmte Nutzer 7-10 Bilder durch aus für akzeptabel halten möchte. Viel eher sehe ich Handlungsbedarf bei dem Video-Extention und möglicherweise Vorlagen für jede Kleinigkeit, wenn man doch auch Individuelle Vorlagen ausbauen und individuell verschönern könnte, anstatt gleich feste Vorlagen en masse zu produzieren (und möglicherweise einfach mal so ohne Abstimmung in die Jedipedia einzubinden.)--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:23, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Jede Form von Reglementierung der reinen Zahl der Bilder ist Überflüssig. Den größten Effekt würde man erziehlen, wenn man die Möglichkeit des Bilderhochladens mit den Moverechten (und jetzt die HotCat-Benutzung) verbindet. Zum anderen müssen wir bei jüngeren Nutzern ein Bewusstsein dafür schaffen. Abgesehen davon sind die meisten Urheber bzw. Rechtsinhaber sehr kulant was solche Bildernutzung angeht, bedenkt man, dass es sich zudem oft um kostenlose Werbung für sie handelt. Allen vorran Herr Lucas hat wenig Interesse daran, dass er das Fandom dadurch beschneidet, dass niemand mehr SW-Bilder für seine eigene Homepage benutzt oder ähnliches (zumal alleine schon das kostenlose Webkit dagegen spricht, welches man bei SW.com kriegen kann, um seine eigene Webseite aufzupolieren). WJNI passt wiederum insofern dazu, da dort steht (und zwar von mir geschrieben), dass die Bearbeitungen der Benutzerseite im Verhältnis zur Mitarbeit in der Enzyklopädie stehen muss. Dies muss schlichtweg umgesetzt werden. Zum anderen steht dieser Satz auf der anderen Seite auch gegen jede Form der reglementierung der Bilderzahl. Wie willst du z.B. begründen, dass Benutzer:Yoda41 mit seinen demnächst 40.000 Edits nur 10 Bilder auf seiner Seite haben darf. Ich mit meinen 16.000 habe ja schon 10. Wenn man etwas drüber nachdenkt, kommt man schnell dahinter, dass sich eine Festlegung der Bilderzahl zwar sehr schön anhört und auf den ersten Blick auch die Lösung zu sein scheint. Man mekrt jedoch auch schnell was das für ein grober Unfug ist, zumal die Frage wer das alles Kontrollieren soll bei knapp 3.000 Benutzern, zumal davon auszugehen ist, dass die Zahl weiter anwächst. Das ist ein unglaublicher Verwaltungsaufwand. Man müsste einen Neuen Admin einstellen (rechtliche legetimation) der den ganzen Tag nichts anderes macht, als Bilder auf Benutzerseiten zu zählen. Solche überlegungen führen zu nichts und produzieren nur ein negatives Arbeitsklima. Man sollte bestehende Regelungen lieber nutzen und durchsetzen, als mit der Holzhammermethode irgendwas durchsetzen zu wollen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:38, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::@Darth Schorsch: Das ist doch übertrieben... sobald ein neuer Benutzer ein Bild illegal hochlädt wird es anschließend gelöscht. Aber ich bin beeindruckt, dass du sehen kannst ob ein FanArt von dem Benutzer ist der dieses Bild hochgeladen hat oder es von jemand anderes gestohlen ist. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:42, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Dass lässt sicher allerdings in sehr vielen Fällen wirklich feststellen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 00:12, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Da ich gewohnt bin das man mich falsch versteht, man brauch einen manchmal einen radikalen Ansatz als Denkanstoss, wie schon unten bei den Videos erklärt bedarf es ein überdenken der Regelung, sei es indem man alle nicht FanArts die nicht für die Enzyklopädie genutz sind löscht, das Hochladen von Bildern an eine Mindesteditzahl der User knüpft, ein Gentelman agreeman ins Regelwerk einfliesen lässt in der er heißt mehr als 3/5/7 oder wie viele Themenfremde Bilder auch immer, sollten nicht hochgelden werden und falls jemand doch ein paar mehr haben sollte diesen anspricht, oder wie Moddi vorgeschalgen mit den Move-Rechten verknüpft. Da wir jetzt das Bildbedarfsportal haben könne dort alle die nach einer überarbeiteten Regel nicht mehr hochladen können dort ihr Bilder beantragen. Ich hoffe die Diskussion schläft nicht ein und es wird vielleicht einen neue besser Regel gefunden, damit ich fürs erste keinem mehr vor dem Kopf schalgen muss damit sie aufwachen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:51, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nunja, ein Getlemen Agreement besitzen wir bereits mit JP:WJNI. Dort wird jedem die Freiheit gelassen seine Benutzerseite zu gestallten wie er will, solange er nichts darüber schreibt, wie toll sein Urlaub in der Toskana doch war und solange es ''im Verhältnis zur enzyklopädischen Mitarbeit steht. Und genau so sollte es auch sein. Diese Freiheit sollte man jedem Benutzer lassen. Jedipedia ist ein Spaßprojekt. Wer meint, dass sich (gerade jüngere) Benutzer durch die Gestaltung ihrer Benutzerseite selbst Disqualifizieren, denn sei verraten, dass sie es meist auch durch andere Dinge tun. Wenn aber jemand meint, ein Benutzer übertreibt es mit Youtubelinks, auflistung sämtlicher Artikel der JP oder der Erstellung von ach so tollen Bildergalerien, dann sei es ihm gestattet jene Benutzer darauf anzusprechen. So und nicht anders sollte es ablaufen, wenn man nicht will, dass sich die betroffenen Benutzer geprellt fühlen. Hin und wieder einfach mal auf gesunden Menschenverstand setzen als nach Verboten zu schreien. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:05, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :: Rechtliche Lage: ::Die Jedipedia steht derzeit unter der Lizenz GNU FDL welches Bedeutet das die gesamten Inhalte der Jedipedia unter dem sogenannten "Copyleft" Prinzip stehen. Das Bedeutet das alle Inhalte sowohl kommerziell als auch nichtkommerziell o.ä. zu verwerten & Verkaufen sind unter anderem mit der Bedingung...Das Produkt muss ebenfalls unter GNU stehen. Eine Ausnahme stellen die Bildzitate da die durch einen rechtlichen Schlupfwinkel der relevanz usw. in den Artikeln bilden. Dies trifft nur auf den Artikelnamensraum zu. ::Für den Benutzernamensraum gelten keinerlei Bildzitate und deren Schlupfwinkel. Hochgeladene Werke stehen entweder unter GNU, sind für jeden verwertbar, verkäuflich o.ä. oder stehen schon unter dieser. Durch die Lizensierung der Jedipedia müssen alle Werke die man hochläd entweder über das einverständnis der Urhebers verfügen unter "copyleft" zu stehen. Rein rechtlich gesehen dürft ihr auch mit Einverständis einer exklusivnutzung von Bildern, Inhalten egal was nicht in ein Projekt integrieren das eine Lizenz nutzt mit der der Urheber des Werkes nicht einverstanden ist. Dies gilt insbesondere deswegen weil das Bildzitat auf den Benutzernamensraum nicht anwendbar ist. Das Resultat daraus ist das ihr euch überlegen solltet ob ihr die eigenen Fotos nun in die weiten des World wide webs verschenkt, oder ob ihr den Urheber des Werkes das Ihr benutzen möchtet gefragt habt ob ihr sein Bild unter GNU:GPL stellen dürft. "General Puplic License" Solltet Ihr vom Urheber kein Einverständniss besitzen sind eure Inhalte Illegal. → das ist unsere derzeitige Rechtslage an die sich keiner hält... Wir haben es hier mit einem riesigen fetten Haufen an illegalem Material zu tun. Sonst nichts. Das allein bereitet mir Sorge weil die Jedipedia rein Rechtlich leicht ans Messer zu liefern wäre. Und stellt euch darauf ein das ihr eigentlich Wild und Bunt untereinander klauen und rauben dürft. Es ist absolut legal. Nur die Bedingungen sollte man kennen. Wieviele Bilder Ihr auf eure "Benutzerseiten" klatscht ist mir wirklich wurscht. Aber das ihr die Jedipedia mit bis zu 95% der Bilder die ich sehe auch noch bedroht ist mir nicht wurscht. Mal abgesehen davon das es genügend Portale & Alternativen gibt. Legt euch nen Flickr-Account zu und nehmt die Lizenzverletzungen auf eure eigene Kappe. Mara 23:30, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Kleiner Schönheitsfehler in deiner Logik. Nur der Code der einzelnen Seiten in der JP steht unter GNU. Alles was anders gekennzeichent ist (wie auch an anderen Stellen angegeben) unterliegt nicht der GNU-Lizenz. Auch wenn Artikel unter dieser Lizenz geführt werden, verfolgt die JP weder das Ziel noch die Absicht kommerziel bzw. kommerziel Nutzbar zu sein.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:44, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wenn es aber heißt "Inhalt ist verfügbar unter der GNU Free Documentation License 1.2", dann ist doch einfach alles damit abgesichert - und nicht etwa nur der Quelltext, der ja von Haus aus geschützt ist. Wir sind demnach doppelt abgesichert, wo ist also das Problem? Gruß, Kyle 15:59, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Nein. Mara begeht hier den Kardinalsfehler anzunehmen, dass automatisch jedweder Inhalt der sich in der Jedipedia oder dessen Server befindet automatisch GNU ist. Das ist aber falsch. Natürlich ist nur der Code GNU, weil du rechtlich sonst keine andere Möglichkeit besitzt eine frei editierbare Enzyklopädie zu bauen. Solltest du dich sonst wo hinsetzen und einen Text über einen TIE-Jäger o.ä. schreiben, währe dieser Automatisch durch das Urheberrecht geschützt und keiner dürfte dir dort reinrutschen, den Text ausbessern, verlängern, kürzen oder sonstwas damit anstellen. Dadurch das wir unsere Texte hier aber unter GNU stellen wird der ganze Spass hier überhaupt erst möglich. Zuallererst steht das nur erstmal so bei jedem Bearbeiten unten, dass steht da immer. Jedoch haben wir noch nicht endgültig geklärt, was hier überhaupt alles unter GNU steht. In der Regel jedoch sollten es nur die Artikeltexte sein. Mit Bildern hat das ganze am Ende überhaupt nichts zu tun. Diese stehen immer unter der ihr angegebenen rechtlichen Lage, ob nun Gemeinfrei, GNU, CC-by-nc oder sonst etwas. Wenn jetzt nun nämlich auch die Bilder auf einmal GNU währen, dann könnten die in der Wookieepedia auch keine anderen Bilder außer GNU-Bilder nehmen. Auch die Wikipedia währe arg in Bedrängnis. So müssten dort auch alle gemeinfreien Bilder rausfliegen, da Public Domain nur auf den ersten Blick das selbe ist wie GNU. Bilder von Logos, die unter Umständen noch Marken- oder Namensrechte unterliegen dürften nicht verwendet werden, nichtmal im enzyklopädischen Teil. Und von Creative Commons, wo einem die kommerzielle Nutzung untersagt wird müsste man auch löschen. Bilder in einer Pedia, welche die GNU-Lizenz nutzt, stehen nicht ebenfalls automatisch unter dieser Lizenz. Sie hat jedoch insofern recht, als dass der Urheberrechtsinhaber alle Rechte vorbehalten bleibt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:14, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Videos So wo ich schon dabei bin sachen zu kritisieren. Wäre ich dafür grundsätzlich alle in die Jedipedia eingebunden externen Videos, sei es nun von Youtube oder irgentwo anderst zu entfernen und einen Einbindung von Videos zu verbieten. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:50, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Basierend auf welcher Grundlage? (zumal du ja selber auch eines auf deiner Seite hast) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:04, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Darf ich mich nicht auch selbst mit kritisieren? Ich kann ja als gutes Beispiel vorran gehen und es als erster entfernen, aber unser kleiner Droiden könnte falls es beschlossen wird sie alle auf einmal entfernen. Ich begründe diesen Vorschlag damit das die Jedipedia nicht Youtube ist, zwar wird sie mit den Videos auch nicht zu einem neuen Youtube werden, aber die Benutzerseiten in einem Wiki sollten dazu dienen die User und deren Qualifiaktionen und vielleicht einen kurzen überblick über den Mensch am anderen Ende vermittel, und nicht für einen Ausstellungsfläche zwielichtiger Videos, ich denke das die Videos keinen Nutzen für die Jedipedia haben und die User nur von ihren eigentlichen "Arbeit" abhalten. Wenn man unbedingt diese Videos sehen muss sollte man an deren Quelle gehen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:58, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das werden die Leute, welche die Videos auf ihrer Seite einbinden wohl anders sehen. Aber auch hier gilt, warum muss das immer mit Gewalt und Zwang geschehen? Bestehende Regeln reichen vollkommen aus, um Leute die exzessiv Videos auf ihre Seite stellen, mal anzusprechen ob das wirklich sein muss. Nein, hier muss gleich ohne Einwilligung, Absprache oder sonstwas per Droide generell Alle Videos gleich entfernt werden. Sowas zerstört das Arbeitsklima, erzeugt böses Blut und zeugt umgekehrt nicht wirklich von der Qualifikation der Durchsetzer, wenn diese nur die Holzhammermethode kennen anstatt auf einen Diskussion mit den jeweils Betreffenden zu setzen. Sowas scheint hier aber nicht möglich zu sein, werden hier auch mal gerne Bilder gelöscht, auch wenn sie noch auf Benutzerseiten verlinkt sind (ich meine hierbei nicht die von Kiddies hochgeladenen), ohne dass die Betroffenen die Möglichkeit einer Reaktion gegeben wird, z.B. indem ihn auf der Benutzerdiskussionseite nahe gelegt wird, jene Bilder zu entfernen (wie es in der Wikipedia bei allen Seiten usus ist) oder sie z.B. durch Gemeinfreie zu ersetzen. Nein, LA ist drin also weg damit. Respekt, genauso hab ich es mir hier vorgestellt, als ich von der Wikipedia aus ähnlichen Gründen wie jetzt hier auch zur JP gewechselt bin. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:08, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Mal unabhängig davon, dass ich absolut gegen die Video-Extention bin, da sie Angriffsfläche für Sicherheitsprobleme bietet, die entsprechenden Seiten langsam macht und unter bestimmten Sicherheitseinstellungen für Probleme innerhalb des Browsers sorgen - desweiteren sollten Benutzerseiten nicht Multimedial von oben bis unten durchzogen sein -, bin ich Moddis Ansicht, dass man nicht blind auf den Entfernungsbutton drücken sollte. Zwar wurde das damals bei meinen Bildern (obwohl es eine Disku gab und bestehenden Kompromissverschlägen) ebenfalls so verfahren, aber ich habe ja damals schon gesagt, dass man so nicht weiterverfahren sollte. In dem Fall möchte ich das aber nur auf die Verfahrensweise bei Bilderlöschen beziehen, nicht auf diese Diskussion. Halbes PS: Wenn Moddi das sogar schwerwiegend als Arbeitsklimaverschlechterung ansieht, dann sollte man das auch nochmal separat aufwühlen und Alternativen finden. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:24, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe eigentlich nicht die Methode wie man vorgehen soll um die Videos zu entfernen vorgeschlagen sondern, einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gegeben das man sie entfernen sollte entferen sollte. Ähnlich wie bei den Bildern wollte ich einen Grundsatzdiskssion starten, in der man über die bestehenden Regeln nachdenken und Verbesserungsvorschläge bringen kann. Es ist jeder der betroffen herzlich eingeladen hier seinen Senf auch noch abzugeben, schon klar das mir unterstellt wird das ich sie ohne skrupel löschen würde, denn ich würde sie wirklich löschen, aber es ist nicht an mir es zu entscheiden ob sie weg sollen oder nicht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:36, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) George Lucas Geburtstag Heute ist George Lucas' geburtstag. Wie wäre es wenn wir den artikel des Monats nur für heute schnell in George Lucas umändern?--Yoda41 Admin 11:05, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Spezielle Gelegenheiten schaffen spezielle Chancen. Hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:27, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Make it so! 14:13, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Schiffsnamen usw. Ich habe mehrere Dinge zu sagen^^ 1. Ich bin dafür das bei Englischen Namen von Schiffen dahinter in Klammern die deutsche Übersetzung steht, ebenso vielleicht auch umgekehrt, also dass bei deutschen Artikeln, zum Beispiel von Büüchern die viele auf Englisch kennen, hinten noch der englische Titel steht, zur Übersicht. 2. Ich verstehe echt nich warum die Slave I in Sklave I umbenannt wurde, denn Slave I ist ein Eigenname, den kann man meiner Meinung nach nicht auf Deutsch schreiben. Ich finde es besser wenn der englisch bleibt. 20:35, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Es gibt sowohl Bücher, die von Slave I wie auch von Sklave I reden. (In Blutlinien werden sogar beide Begriffe in einem Buch verwendet.) Wenn wir nach der Logik vorgingen, müsste auch die Schimäre nach Chimaera verschoben werden usw. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:42, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, aber ich denke die meisten kennen die Slave I dann doch als die Slave I, während von der Schimäre auf deutsch immer nur von der schimäre gesprochen wird. Und was meinst du zu 1? 20:44, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich denke, da ist der Fall eindeutig. Die deutsche Übersetzung hat Vorrang, solange sie nicht grob falsch ist. Allerdings stimme ich zu, dass man bei Schiffen im HDK eine Übersetzung anbieten könnte, da die Namen der Schiffe ja meist eine Bedeutung haben, welche die Gesinnung usw der Besitzer/Betreiber verdeutlicht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:35, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Aber man könnte es auch direkt dahinter in Klammern schreiben, was ja oft gemacht wird, allerdings nicht einheitlich. 21:47, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::In Klammern sollten aber nur offizielle Namen stehen, weil das Artikelbereich ist, Übersetzungen sollten in den HdK-Teil Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:55, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST)